


Brilliant Solution

by horatiofrog



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Episode: s01e02 The Blind Banker, Humor, the things that go through Sherlock's mind
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-02
Updated: 2013-09-02
Packaged: 2017-12-25 10:01:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/951774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/horatiofrog/pseuds/horatiofrog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A look at what Sherlock might have been thinking when John comes home from shopping in The Blind Banker.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Brilliant Solution

**Author's Note:**

> I absolutely loved this scene. I had to expand upon it.

"Yeah, I didn't get the shopping."

Incredulous. John has complained the last three _(or was it four? Yes, four)_ days about not having anything in. He has complained _(rather loudly, considering the strain in his voice_ ) about the ridiculous amount of takeaway they've managed to tuck in _(not like it is bad takeaway; Angelo's particularly, seeing as it is one of John's favorites)._

"What? Why not?"

Though he will never say so, he is tired of takeaway too _(hang the cost, it's not like they eat anywhere that actually charges them)._ Plus, there is something about the way that John makes tea _(correct balance of milk, lemon and black pekoe tea)_ ; it is like nothing he can pick up in any shop. It does not help that they are also out of two of the three ingredients for said perfect cup of tea _(and he has been very patient)_.

"Because I had a _row_ in the _shop_ with a chip and PIN machine."

It is hard to keep a straight face. He imagines this scene _(ridiculous, but amusing)_. An image crops up of John wielding some sort of weapon _(not the gun, problematic)_ ; his mind inserting a particularly large cricket bat. He sees in his mind the bashed-in, smoldering remains _(the fire's been put out, that's good)_ of the machine in question. The mere fact that John is standing here in the flat tells him that, though amusing, there is another explanation.

"You had a row with a machine?"

John's expression changes; he notices exasperation rather than anger or spite. "Sort of. It stood there while I shouted abuse."

_(There, see? Letting your mind run with you—ridiculous.)_

"Have you got cash?"

A chill runs up his spine for a brief second _(cash, cash—who on earth carries that?)_ at the thought of braving the Tesco himself _(those bloody machines are problematic, but John is more on keel with them than I, that's why I never bother to shop)_ but then the answer presents itself.

"Take my card."

_(And it is brilliant; John can shop, I can stay home, we will have perfect tea ingredients and non-takeaway food, problem solved.)_


End file.
